


Кто расскажет твою историю?

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Одна небольшая миссия перед тем, как Рэй присоединился к Легендам.





	Кто расскажет твою историю?

«Я на такое не подписывался, когда уезжал из Стар-Сити, — подумал Рой. — В планах была тихая жизнь, может быть, спасение пары человек от грабителей или возвращение сумочки благодарной старушке».

Потому что он даже в страшном сне не мог представить, что будет гоняться по крышам старых складов следом за гигантской гориллой. Еще и в компании Рэя Палмера.

Который как раз прокомментировал через наушник очередной прыжок Роя:

— Аккуратнее, эти здания уже с десяток лет назад вышли из эксплуатации, можешь провалиться.

Ему было хорошо говорить — он-то летал!

— Как только в моем костюме появится ракетный ранец — смогу быть аккуратнее, — ответил он.

Рэй, как и следовало ожидать, сарказма не различил или сделал вид, что не различил.

— Я могу сделать, но это очень утяжелит конструкцию… Хотя, если рассмотреть вопрос…

Рой почти не слушал его болтовню. Когда они только начали работать вместе, он пару раз одергивал Рэя, просил сохранять тишину в эфире. Тот обижался так, будто ему предлагали как минимум украсть конфетку у ребенка.

Со временем Рой убедился в том, что разговоры совершенно не мешают Рэю гнаться за кем-нибудь, разрабатывать сложный девайс или отбиваться от очередной меты или бандита, который где-то отхватил себе высокотехнологичную примочку и решил, что он может податься в суперзлодеи. 

А с фоновой болтовней в эфире было не так тошно торчать в засаде или патрулировать улочки, откуда, казалось, в плохую погоду разбегались даже маньяки.

На очередном прыжке Рой не рассчитал, приземлился на стык, и крыша у него под ногами разошлась с противным хрустом. Он постарался оттолкнуться и, вместо того чтобы упасть, успел откатиться по сырой после недавнего дождя крыше.

— Арсенал? — с беспокойством спросил Рэй. — Ты в порядке?

— Ногу потянул, — прошипел Рой, — продолжай погоню без меня.

Тому, что секунд через десять Рэй опустился на крышу рядом с ним, Рой не удивился.

— А как же Гродд? — только и спросил он, когда тот помогал ему подняться на ноги. — Ты его сейчас потеряешь.

— Гигантскую гориллу тяжело потерять, — отмахнулся Рэй, — никуда он не денется. А тебя надо отнести в штаб.

— Отнести? — переспросил Рой. — Ты меня на руках тащить собрался, что ли?

— Ты сам туда не доберешься, — ответил Рэй. — Потому придется потерпеть.

Рой не собирался сопротивляться, он уже сам чувствовал, что с прыжками по крышам придется завязать как минимум на пару дней. Да и сегодня не стоило пытаться: не зря с утра нога чуть пониже колена, куда когда-то выстрелил Оливер, дико болела. Там не было ни шрама, ни рубцовой ткани: миракуру все заживило, но память-то осталась. И боль всегда появлялась перед тем, как Рой ввязывался в сомнительную авантюру.

— Я аккуратно, — сказал Рэй, легко подхватывая Роя на руки.

Его костюм был теплым, что удавалось ощутить даже через слой плотной ткани. Рой как-то раз спросил Рэя, не жарко ли тому, когда он Атом, в ответ получил пространную лекцию о терморегуляции внутри для внутренних систем. Было интересно, но технические детали и спецификации Рой перестал понимать где-то на третьем предложении.

— Ты так и собрался стоять со мной на руках или отнесешь в штаб, как и грозился? — спросил Рой с легким раздражением.

— Да, прости, задумался, — Рэй взлетел, и Рой вцепился в его плечи. 

— О чем задумался? — поинтересовался Рой.

— О том, присоединяться ли к команде Легенд, — ответил Рэй. — Ну, я не очень нужный супергерой в этом времени, а так у меня будет шанс сделать что-то важное. Ну знаешь…

«Будто ты сейчас не делаешь ничего важного», — подумал Рой.

А еще он отогнал смутное раздражение из-за того, что Рэя позвали в команду, а его нет. Сару позвали. Даже Картера с Кендрой, хотя Кендра только недавно вообще узнала, что она что-то может. Выходит, Рой недостаточно героичен? Но Рэй все равно не мог знать ответа на этот вопрос, потому пришлось проглотить свое недовольство.

— Если ты хочешь присоединиться к Легендам — дерзай, — сказал Рой.

Рэй нес его над ночным городом, сначала мелькали только грязные переулки, потом — порт.

— Это же корабль времени, так что я могу через пару дней вернуться с кучей историей о невероятных приключениях!

Тут Рой подумал, что обычно, когда кто-то находит невероятное приключение, он или не может пережить его, или не хочет делиться, или слишком занят другими приключениями, чтобы останавливаться.

— Я буду ждать, — сказал он вслух.

В следующий раз он увидел Рэя Палмера только спустя несколько лет. 

И тот совсем не хотел рассказывать историй.


End file.
